


Stoned Love

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Humor, Len Gets Drugged, M/M, Mick Rory Is Awesome, The Team Is Like A Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len gets drugged at a bar and he propositions Mick. Mick turns him down so Len takes matters into his own hands. There will be a scene with the team in the kitchen eating a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started, of course, in a bar.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beta by the stupendous Lynda. All remaining errors are mine. Please send Mick to spank me if you find any. I promise not to enjoy it at all.  
> 2\. I have chosen to ignore the events of 1x15 "Destiny".

**Disclaimer:** Who has time to disclaim? I have to go clean up the mess Mick made in my kitchen while looking for something to eat.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Alberta, Canada, 2096.

Vandal Savage was trying to insinuate himself as the leader of a gang of vicious cutthroats, who also happened to be imbeciles.

But, strangely enough, when the team arrived, Mick's face was immediately recognized.

Apparently even in 2096 the name "Mick Rory" carried some weight; the man's reputation as a brutal criminal had followed him all the way there.

The members of the gang were too stupid to even question how Mick was still around at over 120 years of age.

They decided to dump Savage as their wannabe leader and in the chaos that followed, Savage somehow managed to escape.

Of course the gang proclaimed Mick their new boss.

But Mick wasn't interested; the gangs of 2046 had been enough for him and he was still getting over the whole Chronos thing.

So they left this gang to fight amongst themselves for a new leader.

Thankfully Mick didn't have an ego and he was thrilled that it hadn't been Len who was recognized. 

Len's head would have swelled so big it would have burst.

Afterwards the team headed to nearby Vancouver, which they were told by the gang had some nice bars.

Because where else would the crew of the Waverider go after a mission than to a bar?

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Vancouver was indeed full of bars.

It had become a city of 24/7 saloons.

There was nothing else; just 50 square miles of places to drink.

So they picked one at random and headed inside, taking a table and ordering alcohol.

Len wandered off on his own and was now getting friendly with a blond, who he was currently drinking with.

"Why are we watching him?" Martin looked around at the team, seemingly scolding them. "The man deserves privacy."

"He's in the middle of a bar, Marty." Sara did her second shot. "C'mon, Mick, keep up; if you pass out, we'll carry you back."

Mick grunted and downed his second, giving her a small smile - the kind not too many people were worthy of. No, he would never live down Sara out-drinking him; he blamed his time in _The Vanishing Point_ for that. 

For her part Sara knew that wasn't true, but she never challenged him on it. "Number three coming up, Mick."

"I need a minute," Mick replied; he was keeping an eye on his partner.

Kendra had had a few shots herself and was now perched on Ray's lap. "You're so cute, my fuzzy-wuzzy teddy bear."

Rip did his own shot. "I'm going to throw up if she keeps doing that." 

"I'm heading on back," Jax said. "You coming, Grey?"

"Yes, Jefferson." Martin finished his wine. "I'm done for the night. We shall see you all...when we see you."

He and Jefferson left the bar.

"Raymond," Kendra giggled, "my sweet Eagle Scout." She picked up the shot Rip was about to do and drank it like a pro. "Take me back to the ship and we'll play Tarzan and his mate. And can you wear the leopard print underwear?"

Sara spit drink number three all over herself and Rip's eyes went wide.

"Haircut's into kink - who woulda thought it." Mick cast another glance at Len and the blond; his gut told him something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

Kendra happily nodded. "He likes chocolate syrup...."

Ray covered her mouth. "Kendra, I think you've had enough." He pulled her to her feet. "We'll be heading back now and shall see you at breakfast."

"Can we have Gideon play the sounds of the jungle again?" Kendra asked sweetly. "The roar of the lion gets me so hot."

Ray just smiled. "Yes, we can, and tomorrow you're going to regret announcing that, dear." He quickly got her out of there.

"C'mon, Mick." Sara (re)poured herself round three and nodded to Mick's glass. "Let's go." She did hers.

Mick picked up his glass but didn't drink; his eyes once again zoomed in on his partner.

"Mister Rory," Rip downed another, "Leonard is a grown man who can take care of himself."

"He doesn't look right." Mick got to his feet. 

Sara glanced towards the bar. "He looks fine to me."

"No," Mick said with certainty, "he definitely doesn't." He was across the floor to the bar in a few seconds and he turned Len to face him. 

"Hi, Mick." Len's pupils were blown and he was leaning against the counter for support. "I'm going to have some fun with my friend here."

"What the fuck?" Mick grabbed the blond by the shirt. "Did you give him something?"

"Just _Dose_ ," the blond said. "He said he wanted to have a good time with me."

"What did you dose him with?!" Mick demanded to know.

"That's what it's called," the guy said, absolutely terrified of Mick, who was lifting him off the floor. " _Dose_ ". 

Mick tossed the guy aside and took Len by the bicep, trying to pull him over to their table.

Len grabbed Mick's ass and squeezed. 

"What are you doing?" Mick slapped his hand away. "Don't do that." 

"But Micccckkkk," Len whined, drawing out his name, "it's so firm and tight." He groped again. "Just the way I like 'em."

"I got a totally bad feeling about this," Mick muttered, finally getting Len to the table. "What is _Dose_?" He asked Rip, trying to fend off Len's hands, which were trying to touch him everywhere.

"Oh my." Rip turned to Sara. "Drink!"

They both did – number four for Sara, number three for Rip.

"It's a...." Rip started, but he was interrupted by Mick.

"If he was roofied I'm tearing that guy to pieces!"

Rip poured himself another shot. "And here I was hoping we'd get out of here without any fighting." He put his hand up as Sara opened her mouth. "I need this one and then we're on even ground." Rip kicked it back.

" **LEONARD**!" Mick glanced down at Len's hand, which was groping his cock; he quickly pulled it away.

"All it does is lower inhibitions," Rip said with a small shrug.

"Like fucking Ecstasy." Mick wasn't losing sight of the blond at the bar, just in case he decided to murder him, whether by fire, gun, blade or his bare hands.

Sara poured number five and tugged on Rip's coat. "C'mon, sugarlips, if Micky won't keep up, you have to."

"Look, Mick," Rip started, "don't kill anyone tonight. Just take Leonard back to the ship."

"Kiss me, Mick," Len sighed, trying to get his lips upon Mick's.

Mick turned his head away. "How long does this last?"

"A couple of hours and then he'll come down," Rip explained. "Now go away and let me drink this woman under the table."

"Fat chance!" Sara called the server over. "Can we get some French fries?"

"There is nothing fried in 2096, Sara." Rip smiled at the server. "We'll have the veggie platter, with ranch dressing."

Mick had been standing there, thinking. "What exactly do you mean by inhibitions?"

Rip rolled his eyes. "It means, you twit, that he's horny."

"Did you just call me a twit?" Mick gritted his teeth. 

"Yes!" Rip picked up his shot and he and Sara both drank. "You can kill me at a later date."

"You are a twit," Sara added. "Even I can see he has the hots for you."

"Huh?" Mick grabbed Len's hand as it snuck under his shirt and pinched a nipple; he took it into his own and held it at Len's side. " **STOP THAT**!" He returned his gaze to her. "Len doesn't like me in that way."

"Oh my God!" This time it was Sara who sighed. "You're not only a moron, you're blind also."

"Can we have sex?" Len asked, bringing his lips to Mick's ear and blowing hot breath inside. "Please, Mick?"

" **NO**!" Mick tilted his head. "And quit blowin' in my ear."

Len pushed him away. "I'm going to find that blond."

"Oh no you're not." Mick hauled Len over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "You're going to sleep this off." He then proceeded to carry Len out of the bar.

"Do you think Mick is actually going to kill me?" Rip asked Sara.

"No." Sara grinned. "Now, you going to drink or not, Captain?"

"We'll continue after we eat a little something."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time they arrived back to the Waverider, Mick's back was killing him; Len was no lightweight. He had tried to put Len down so they could both walk, but Len ran ahead of Mick, stripping off his jacket and shirt (and trying to undo his pants) before Mick caught up and hoisted Len over his shoulder again.

Thanks to Len's incessant babbling, Mick had been treated to somewhere in the vicinity of no less than a dozen descriptions of his ass (which Len had managed to grope a few times). Mick also found out that lube came in flavors (Len was going to use cherry and lick Mick's ass), that underwear was edible (Len wanted to chew chocolate briefs off of Mick's body) and that condoms came in different colors (Len told Mick he had a box in his room that was a rainbow assortment). 

Mick just got Len back to his room, dumped him on his bed, dropped the jacket and shirt on the floor and locked him in. Then he went to his own room and took a shower - it didn't take more than 20 seconds (give or take) for Mick to tug on his cock, visions of Len going down on him filling his brain. 

He had been having X-rated Leonard Snart-involved daydreams for years. 

Not when he had first met Len; the scrawny kid was just a friend. It was later on, when Len grew up and Mick saw him again in Iron Heights. That's when his dick took notice and his fantasies took flight.

Len had sexual interest in everyone it seemed; everyone **but** Mick.

Mick had always found it kind of painful watching Len sleep his way around Central City (and National, Keystone, Gotham - everywhere) while ignoring him. 

As he stood under the warm water and jerked himself off, he remembered all the times he had played voyeur. 

Mick got off watching Len taking men and touching them just right, changing a "no" to "yes" without ever forcing himself on them - Len would never do anything like that. If they said "no" and meant it - which was rare - Len left them alone. 

And the women - there was an endless stream of them, too. They threw themselves at Len. Hell, Mick and Len robbed a bank in Starling City and the teller not only gave them all the money, she gave Len her driver's license also so he would know where she lived.

But Len and Mick - together - that never happened. 

And now, when he could **FINALLY** have Len, the man was doped up and Mick's conscience (which hadn't made an appearance since he nearly got married at 26) wouldn't permit him to take advantage of the moment.

How much more screwed up could his life possibly get?

Mick was so depressed he couldn't even come.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Five minutes after Mick went to his room, Len asked Gideon to open his door and the AI obliged. He grabbed his lone tube of lubricant (which happened to be, yes, cherry flavored) and wandered across the hall to Mick's room, hearing his partner in the shower. Len's brain may have been screwy, but he had enough semblance of mind to prepare Mick's bed exactly as he wanted it. Then he stripped down and waited.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. What Len wants...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len knows what he wants and he's going to get it. Mick's not so sure.

Mick exited the shower, coming into his room clad in a towel. He opened a drawer and as he bent over to get clothes his towel slipped.

"And here I thought that ass was nice with clothes on."

Mick's head whipped around and he saw Len lying on his side on the bed, face propped up in his palm - and naked. 

"You have a gorgeous ass, Mick, and your dick isn't half bad either." He craned his neck. "What do you have there - nine inches? More?"

"He's lost his mind," Mick said to himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist again. "Len, how about we get you back to your room and you can have a nice nap?" 

"No and you can't make me." Len stuck his tongue out.

"Wanna watch me?" Mick stalked over to the bed and once he was close enough he was pulled onto it, flat on his back. 

Once Mick hit the bed, Len pounced; he was quick as lightning. He grabbed Mick's right arm and pulled it over his head, tying it there with the piece of pillowcase he had torn; the other end was bound to the bed itself.

"This is not funny." Mick reached over with his left hand to untie himself, but his left wrist was grabbed and tied as well. 

"I know what I want, Mick." Len leaned in for a kiss, but as he had in the bar, Mick turned his head away. "No kiss? I'll deal. I'm thinking we've got 30 years together, baby, and it's about time we consummated our relationship with some really good sex."

"You did not just call me 'baby'." Mick was sure his partner had gone off the deep end. "And consummated?"

"Yes I did call you that," Len grinned, "and I know big words."

"Okay, Len," Mick said with an air of calm, "I'll do it with you, but you need to untie me first."

Len thought about that and then shook his head. "No; you'll change your mind."

"I won't change my mind, Lenny." Mick tried his best to sound sweet.

"Promise?" Len asked, a bit unsure. "And you also need to give me your word you won't try to kill me."

"I'm not promisin' that." Mick pursed his lips; he was pissed.

"Then I'm not untying you." Len was being petulant and he folded his arms like a child. "So there!"

Mick knew it was a lost cause, but how could he promise that when he wanted to strangle his partner? Then again, he really did want his arms free, so he nodded. "I promise, Len."

Len was a bit wary. "What do you promise, Mick?" The question was almost a challenge.

"Untie me and you can do whatever you like." There - Mick said it. And he said it with a smile. A forced smile - with grinding teeth - but a smile nevertheless.

Len reached over to the bindings, but then shook his head again. "No; I think you're lying."

"Len," Mick said softly, "I have never broken a promise to you."

"You did when we pulled that robbery and you got hurt." Len's face fell and he looked near tears. "You said you would be careful and then you got burned and Mick, you could have died." And then the tears actually came; it was like somebody turned on a faucet. 

That shocked the shit out of Mick, because he had **never** , not in all the years they had known each other, seen Len shed a tear over anything. "Len, you've been drugged; you're not thinkin' straight."

Len didn't seem to hear him. "What would I have done if you died?" He wiped his eyes. "I would have been alone."

"Lenny, for fuck's sake untie me!" Mick was pleading now. "I promise I'll do whatever the hell you want!" It was the truth; he was willing to give in - give himself over to Len, doped up or not - if only to stop him from crying. 

Len sniffled and got off the bed, getting a tissue and blowing his nose and then went into the bathroom.

Mick heard the water running and pulled at the torn pillow case, but before he could get close to getting loose, Len was back. "I cleaned up and washed my face."

"I'm thrilled," Mick sneered.

"You know, maybe you should fuck me," Len suggested as he climbed back onto the bed. "It'd be easier."

"Okay." Mick didn't care at this point.

"Or maybe I **should** do the fucking." Len scrunched up his face in thought. 

"Just get the condoms." Mick nodded towards his bathroom. "In case you didn't notice I have a whole box in there - unopened; brand new."

"Nope." Len shook his head. "We're both clean and I need to feel your ass around my cock. Or my ass around your cock." He brought his face right in front of Mick's. "I still haven't decided which one of us is going to receive."

"Safety first, Len."

"Are you insinuating I'm not clean?" Len turned Mick's body a bit and smacked his ass.

"Fuck, Lenny, what the hell was that?" Mick glared at him - if looks could kill, that would have been it for Len. "Don't be smackin' me."

"Your dick seems to like it." Len took hold of Mick's cock and jerked it a few times. "I'm no slut."

"Could've fooled me," Mick mumbled under his breath.

"You think I'm a slut?" Len sniffled again and bit his lower lip.

"No, I don't think you're a slut." Mick could not deal with this. "I think you're a loving and caring human being, who just likes to have SEX WITH RANDOM STRANGERS!"

"That's a slut!" Len cracked him on the ass again. 

**Now** Mick had reached his breaking point. "You want the truth, Lenny, you got it! You're a slut! **S-L-U-T!** You've been picking up men and women since you turned 17 and lost your virginity." His eyes were feral. "You've had more sex than half the damn hookers in Central City; hell, you've probably laid all of 'em." He paused and yanked his arms, needing to get loose. "TWICE!"

"I'm popular." Len lifted his face rather smugly; he was stating it as a fact. 

"If you charged by the fuck," Mick continued, "we wouldn't have to rob any more banks and we'd have a penthouse apartment overlooking the river."

"I'm not a whore." Len's eyes were watering again. "I'd never take money for sex."

"Len, please stop." What the hell was he doing? Mick had to keep his partner at ease, not rile him up. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You did!" And yes, the tears were falling down Len's face once more. "Why are you being so nasty to me?" 

"Nasty? I'm not...." Mick took a deep breath; he really needed to keep his cool. He lowered his voice to a soft cadence. "Just untie me."

Len's eyes darted everywhere, like he was trying to make up his mind. "No." He leaned over Mick. "Not going to."

"Please." And damn - Mick had used the words 'please' and 'I promise' more in the past 10 minutes than in the entirety of his 46 years.

Len narrowed his eyes and gave Mick an icy glare. "You haven't given me one good reason."

"You want a good reason?" Mick paused, trying to think of one. Unfortunately the only one that came to his mind was sure to upset his partner, but he had no choice. "It's rape."

"It's not!" Len shook his head. "I wouldn't...I've never...."

"You're about to, Lenny." Mick kept that same mild tone. "You're taking the decision away from me." He noticed Len was thinking again, and really hoped his words sunk in. If Len did this, it would kill him inside.

"I don't want to force you, Mick." Len freed him from the bindings and just knelt there, waiting for Mick to bolt. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. ...Len gets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets his way. Mick doesn't mind so much, save for the fact that Len is drugged when it happens. Len's emotions run amok.

Mick was prepared to go, but to leave Len in this state didn't sit well with him. "I won't go." He trailed his fingers along Len's arm. "If this is what you need, I'll give it to you, just like I said." He wiped the tears from Len's cheek. "No more crying."

"Promise you'll stay?" Len asked.

"Yeah." Mick studied his face and body language; Len was more than a bit off balance. That crying jag alone spoke volumes - that wasn't the Leonard Snart who Mick knew - and he also wondered if Len would have really forced him to have sex; Mick didn't want to think the other word. But at least now whatever Mick did was of his own free will; if he didn't like it, he could put a stop to it.

"Roll over." 

There was a moment of resistance on Mick's part, but he did as he was told.

Len headed straight for his ass, bit one muscled cheek and brought his hand down with a resounding slap; he licked the red spot with the tip of his tongue. "Do you like getting spanked, Mick?" 

Mick was unsure if he did but after the next smack he couldn't help the moan. His answer, however, was "No and quit smackin' my ass!"

"You like it!" Len sounded almost triumphant.

"Just get on with this before I change my mind," Mick warned him.

Len stretched out over him and placed soft kisses to Mick's left shoulder, across to his nape and when he got to the right shoulder he bit so hard he left teeth marks. 

"LENNY!"

"You said no more spanking," Len laughed, "so I thought a love bite was okay."

"A love bite?" Mick stared at his shoulder. "That fucking hurt!"

Len rose up to his knees and dug his blunt nails into Mick's back; he scratched downward, leaving welts in the bare skin.

Mick didn't change position but he faced Len. "STOP IT!"

"Do you require assistance, Mister Rory?" Gideon's voice came out of nowhere.

Len's breaths grew deep and his heartbeat quickened.

Due to the sudden silence Mick heard the fast thrumming in Len's chest and caught a glimpse of Len's eyes; the pupils eclipsed the soft blue/green - he looked a bit manic. Something was wrong. "Lenny, talk to me."

"Make her shut up, Mick!" This time instead of tears there was anger. "I don't want her here!"

Mick understood that; he didn't want the AI observing them either. "Privacy, Gideon." 

"But Mister Rory...."

He remembered a few things from his time as Chronos, especially in dealing with AI's. "Cease surveillance - Covenant One."

"Yes, Mister Rory." The lights dimmed ever so slightly as Gideon halted her monitoring of the room.

"It's okay," Mick assured him, "she's gone."

"I don't like being watched, Mick." Len sounded sullen and he released his hold on Mick. "I want us private."

"I get it." Mick reached back and took Len's hand in his. "You need to stop with the pain, Lenny."

Len snatched his hand away. "You don't like that either?"

"Sometimes, Len, but not now," Mick paused and turned his head so he could face him, "and not like this." No, Mick didn't mind occasional games of bondage and a touch of discipline, as long as he was in control. Even if he was to cede that control to Len, it was most certainly not going to be now. And he was in no way into any kind of S&M games.

"Fine." Len switched gears; he was now wearing an inane grin. "Ever been rimmed?" 

Mick was sneaking glances at Len and immediately noticed the change; whatever this drug was, it was not only messing with his head, but fucking with his emotions also. "What?"

"I'm assuming you know what that is." Len shook his head, almost scornful. "Unless you're ignorant about something in the bedroom."

"Don't insult me." Drug or not, Mick wasn't happy about that statement. "I know what it is, Len, but no, I've never had it done to me." 

"Can I do it to you, Mick?"

"Why?" Mick really felt the need to ask. 

"Because I want to." Len seemed happy again. "I want to do all the things I've never done in bed."

"Lowered inhibitions." Mick said it aloud, but he hadn't meant to.

"I guess." Len was agreeing with him. "I don't care right now."

"Is that why you tied me up, Lenny?" 

Len nodded to him. "I've thought about doing that, but never had the guts to try it out."

Mick blinked at him, letting Len's words sink in. "You thought about tying me up?"

"Yes," Len answered with a grin, "and you were here, so I did." 

Mick was a bit confused, but he didn't feel like thinking about it right then.

Len laid a trail of kisses down Mick's spine, sliding down his body until he reached Mick's ass. "You are going to love this, baby."

"Again with the fucking 'baby'," Mick murmured to himself.

Len place a kiss to each of Mick's cheeks, before he ran his tongue along the crack. 

"At least it isn't pain." Mick pillowed his head in his arms. "This should be interesting."

Len began to lick, slowly at first, then deeper, spreading Mick further, head moving from side to side, as if he was feasting. His tongue darted in and out, thick, wet and hot and fucking Mick's ass as if Len was a man on a mission.

Mick didn't know what to make of it - years of having sex, but it had always been him getting a blow-job, a hand-job, doing some old-fashioned fucking and yes, some occasional (and mild) kink. But this - "Damn, Lenny...fuck that's good."

A couple of nips and then Len returned to the tongue-fucking.

Mick's arms had shifted and his fingers were wound in the sheets and he was pulling at them; he couldn't believe what Len was doing to him - and that he found pleasure in it. He rubbed off against the mattress and silently called his cock a traitor; he was going to drill a hole right through it if Len kept this up. But just as soon as Len started he stopped and Mick wanted more. Then he smelled it - the scent of cherries. "Lube?"

"I told you about it." Len had every intention of fucking Mick and thankfully he had enough sense to prep him, but he was going to do it slow. "I think it's an appropriate flavor, don't you?"

One finger entered and Mick bit his lip, expecting pain, but there wasn't any, just a bit of pressure. And then Len's tongue was back and took his mind off of it. 

"Never been on the bottom?" Len asked, sounding concerned. 

"No." Mick felt unsure again and debated with himself if he should end this, no matter what Len's current state of mind. 

"Please don't make me stop, Mick."

Mick had obviously voiced his thought and Len had heard him. "As long as you don't give me pain."

"I won't." Len slid his finger out and placed a kiss there. "I didn't mean to hurt you before, Mick."

"I know you didn't, Len." Mick wanted to keep him calm. "I have to get used to this is all."

Len's tongue made a return appearance along with two fingers now, but he didn't go further than that yet. "Please tell me this is okay," he said quietly.

"I'm fine." Mick nearly added the word "now" but stopped himself; he didn't need Len going off the rails again. And he wasn't lying; he was fine with it - Len was being gentle. 

Len fit another finger in and twisted them a bit. 

Mick sighed with contentment; it wasn't exactly pleasure, but it wasn't pain either.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mick."

When the fingers were gone Mick braced himself. Len's arms slid around him, urging him to his knees and Mick had to force himself to permit it to happen. He felt Len's hardened cock at his hole, the head pushing inside and all he could do was take deep breaths. 

"You're so tight; never felt anything quite like this." Len slid further in, pulling Mick wider to accommodate him. 

Mick reacted on instinct, clenching his ass to keep Len out.

"Don't fight this, Mick." Len ran his fingertips down Mick's back. "Open up for me."

All of Mick's concentration was on relaxing his body; it wasn't a simple task, but he did as Len requested.

"That's a good boy." Len slid all the way in. "I'm going to make this perfect for you." 

Mick wasn't in any pain now, but there was some discomfort. He felt Len pull back slow and was relieved, and then Len's cock returned, but it wasn't as bad. After a few more times he stopped fighting; his brain may have been unsure if he liked it, but apparently his body - in particular his dick - was in charge and had made up its own mind and decided it was pleasant enough. He felt Len still and rotate his hips, and Mick felt a stab of pleasure. His vision blurred and it took him a moment to refocus. Len pulled out again and Mick felt, for all intents and purposes, bereft; then Len's cock was back, pressing against that same spot and yeah, it felt - "Nice, Lenny."

"I knew you'd love being fucked." Len began a rhythm - not too fast, not too slow - he was pacing himself.

As for Mick, once the pain had subsided, he got into it; he even found himself enjoying it. He stole a glance at Len - Len was totally fixated on their joined bodies, but the look on his face...it was pure bliss.

Len brought his eyes up and met Mick's. "You want to come, Mick?" He pistoned his hips, back arched, driving deeper, holding Mick's hips so hard there would be bruises later on. 

"Yeah...yeah, I do - please." Mick was pleading and he knew it, but he didn't care; he only knew what he needed. "Fuck - please, Lenny - help me."

Keeping his left hand on Mick's hip, Len's right slid down and grasped Mick's cock, pulling at it, running his thumb over the head. 

Mick's hand closed around his, the two of them jerking him off. "Fuck!" Mick shot his load and damn, it was heaven and paradise all rolled into one. On a scale of one to 10, this fucking orgasm scored at least a 12. 

Len's own release finally came, filling Mick deep, continuing to move until he couldn't go any longer. He eased himself out, said, "That was amazing," and fell onto his side beside Mick.

"Yeah, okay, Len, I'll give you that and...." Mick noticed that Len had passed out. "Len?" Mick tried to wake him up, but the man was dead to the world; all he heard was soft breathing. Pushing Len aside Mick got out of bed and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself and bringing out a cloth to clean Len with. He had two choices: One, leave and allow Len to sleep it off or two, stay and take Len into his arms and hold him. 

Mick opted for the latter and laid a towel over the wet spot, lying down.

Len curled into his arms, sighing in his sleep, looking relaxed and happy.

Mick wanted to be happy also, but how could he be?

Yes, they had finally had sex - and yes, he had to admit he liked it - but how could Mick truly revel in that happiness when their first time together had been brought on by a drug?

And this drug was a wild one; Len's emotions had been all over the map - everything from serene and placid to abrasive and furious. 

Mick had a passing thought that maybe it was a good thing he had agreed to this. Who knows what would have happened if it hadn't been him? He hit the panel beside the bed to shut off the lights and just laid in the dark for a while; he didn't even remember falling asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an endnote, this chapter (actually the fic) was **supposed** to be dark/non-con, but the muse had other ideas. I may yet eventually write **that** fic.


	4. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len doesn't react well to the morning after. The team (sans Len) have a most unusual (and slightly deranged) conversation at breakfast. There's a tiny _Doctor Who_ reference - blink and you'll miss it.

Mick woke up in the morning (thankfully he had an actual clock, because you could never tell time on the ship) with Len's arm splayed across his abdomen and his head resting on Mick's chest.

It was kind of nice to have Len there when he opened his eyes; it made waking up pleasant. As to the night before, Mick had ended up enjoying it; as first times went it had been, as Len had said, amazing. 

Mick just hadn't wanted that first time to happen when Len was doped up on some future version of Ecstasy.

His ass hurt a little, but that was okay. It wasn't as if Len had done anything he objected to - at least in the beginning. Being on the bottom had always spooked Mick; in his opinion it was giving up control to another person and made you weak. But he didn't feel any different now than he had any other morning after. 

Mick also had to admit a small part of him got off having his ass smacked - okay, maybe not such a small part.

The bondage he was still on the fence about. Yes, he wanted to get loose; yes, he had likened it to rape, but that was due to the situation - he hadn't asked for it. 

Mick had engaged in that scenario before - he'd had bed partners who craved being tied up - but he was always careful when playing that game. There was **always** a safe word involved because if Mick Rory was anything, he was considerate in bed. And maybe Mick **had** liked being restrained and at Len's mercy - no, there was no maybe there either; he had gotten a thrill out of it. He finally came to the conclusion that the only reason he was reluctant was because he had no clue what Len **might** do in that state of mind. 

The truth was that Mick wanted it again - **all** of it. 

With a clear-headed Len and a safe word.

Len was squirming in his arms now and Mick knew he was waking up. And he did indeed know his long-time partner well, thank you very much, and once Len woke up and remembered everything he was going to feel guilty as sin. It was up to Mick to convince him they were okay - that all was good between them. He heard a soft "Mmmm" and felt Len's leg slipping between his.

"Morning, Mick." Len pressed soft kisses into Mick's chest. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Mick waited for it, doing a countdown in his head - three, two, one....

Len's head shot up and he got a look at his surroundings. "I'm in your room, Mick."

"Yes," Mick nodded, "you are."

"In your bed."

"Uh-huh."

Len peeked under the sheet and threw a stunned glance at Mick. "You're naked."

"That's right."

"I'm naked, too."

"You're battin' a thousand, Len."

"Why am I in your room...." Bits and pieces of the night before were floating around Len's brain. "We didn't." 

"We did," Mick told him.

Len sat up all the way. "Oh shit." He was shaking his head and seemed ashamed.

"Len, take it easy." Mick tried to calm him like the previous night. "It's all right." 

"No, it's not, Mick, not at all." Len got out of bed and grabbed his pants from the floor.

"We need to talk about this, Lenny." 

"I can't." He stared at Mick and actually looked a bit frightened. "I don't even know what happened!"

"Len - Lenny wait." Mick tried to grab him, but Len was already across the room and out the door. He fell back onto the bed, growling in frustration. "I hate my life." Finally dragging himself out of bed, Mick washed up and got dressed, and then went to Len's room, but the door wouldn't open for him. "Len?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Great," Mick grumbled. "I think I'm going to need caffeine before I deal with this. If I'm lucky nobody will be in the kitchen."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick entered the kitchen and sneered - so much for being alone - but at least it was only the kid and nobody else. "Thanks for making coffee." He poured himself a cup.

Jax was peacefully enjoying his cereal and nodded to him, and then the kitchen began to fill up with their teammates.

Rip and Sara both came in looking like death personified. 

"How many?" Rip asked, needing clarification.

"I think we made it to seven." Sara tried to think. "Or was it eight?"

"The veggie platter was good," Rip said. "And I outdrank you; you stopped before I did." He seemed pleased with himself.

"First guy to ever do that." Sara seemed embarrassed.

"Now, Sara, there's no shame in that." For some reason Rip seemed smug. "We had fun, didn't we?"

Before she could answer Ray entered the kitchen.

"Good morning all!" He said happily, annoyingly cheerful morning person that he was; Ray was quickly face down on the floor, Sara above him.

"HAH!" Mick nearly spewed coffee all over himself as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Sara held her head. "And that wasn't whiskey either."

Ray got himself off the floor. "That's what you get for drinking so much."

Rip rubbed his temples. "I never said it was whiskey - well, whiskey from your time." 

"Wait a minute," Sara accused Rip, "that's how you outdrank me?"

"All right, so I am more accustomed to 2096 alcohol than you are." Rip gave her a soft smile. "I have a bottle in my room; we can practice upping your tolerance later."

"Well okay then," Sara agreed. She got a cup of coffee and smiled at Mick. "So tell us, Mick," she smirked, "how did it go last night?"

Mick should have known she would ask him that. He emptied his mug in two gulps and went for a second. "It went fine."

"I handcuffed Rip last night," she announced.

"Thank you for telling, Sara," Rip chastised as he made himself a cup of tea.

"You didn't like it?" Sara seemed hurt. "You said cuffs were fine."

"Bondage games," Kendra was grinning as she joined them. "They go well with the sounds of the jungle." At their looks she added, "I never forget anything when I drink."

Sara noticed Mick hadn't taken a seat. "I take it you bottomed, Mick?" She asked with a sly grin.

Martin entered and shoved Mick aside to get to the coffee. "Tops, bottoms - why do people constantly use labels?"

Mick stared at him. "What?"

"And the bottom is usually in charge - at least according to Clarissa the first time we went to Hedonism."

"That's a sex club in National City," Mick pointed out.

"You get around, Mick," Sara snickered.

"I've never been there; I've only heard about it." Mick scowled at her, and he was lying through his teeth, but nobody needed to know that. 

"We've been members for 20 years," Martin nodded with a smile. 

"How nice for you and your wife." Mick wondered - not for the first time - if these people were all loony.

"Rip," Sara said sweetly, "are you sure **your** wife won't mind what we did? You'll get her back eventually."

"Not at all, Sara." Rip waggled his eyebrows. "Miranda always liked to play; she'll like you."

"In that case maybe we should return to bed." Sara leered at him.

"We can continue from last night." Rip gave her a once over. "You are such a wild woman."

"Oh, Captain Hunter," Sara's voice dripped of sweetness, "you bring out the beast in me - grrrr!"

Mick stood there shaking his head as he took in the conversation. "Another day in the asylum," he muttered under his breath.

"I love it when you call me Captain Hunter." Rip chewed on his lower lip. "And I have a hangover cure that's guaranteed to work."

"I thought you liked women?" Ray asked Sara, looking confused.

"People can be flexible," Kendra piped up.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Ray asked her.

Kendra deflected the question with, "My favorite, Fruit Loops!" and grabbed the cereal box.

"Kendra," Ray continued, "we need to discuss this."

"It was one time, Ray, with my college roomie." Kendra filled her bowl. "We experimented but nothing came of it."

Jax's spoon was halfway to his mouth and he dropped it. "This conversation is very disturbing," he announced to all of them.

Mick was ready to leave the kitchen. He was in agreement with Jax - breakfast was taking a left turn into the Twilight Zone.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Sara asked him.

"Why yes I am." Jax nodded. "And I want a new bedroom."

"Jefferson," Martin started, pouring himself a bowl of shredded wheat, "we agreed that in case Firestorm was needed we should have connecting rooms."

"Then you can switch with me." Jax glared at Mick. "Mick's room connects on the other side and last night I heard shit I never heard before."

Upon hearing that Mick changed his mind and opted to stay.

"Language, Jefferson," Martin admonished.

"Screw that!" Jax got to his feet. "I had to listen to a fucking porno soundtrack next door!"

Mick had the good grace to blush ever so slightly.

Jax came back to himself. "Sorry for the extreme language, but...that's the way it happened."

"Was there a spanking?" Sara asked, tongue-in-cheek.

"NO!" Mick bellowed.

"Yes there was!" Jax yelled at him. "I heard it!"

"No there wasn't; you misheard." Mick got in his face, his expression that of, yes, an insane person. "And if you say there was again I'll make you eat that spoon."

"Okay," the younger man squeaked, sitting back in his seat and staring at his bowl.

"Fucking time ship, advanced tech," Mick topped off his cup; he needed more caffeine, "and the rooms aren't even soundproof."

"Spankings are good for a healthy sexual relationship," Kendra said matter-of-fact. "I read that in a book."

All eyes turned to Ray. "She likes to receive them and who am I to argue?"

"It makes me wing out and he so loves that," she purred.

"I'm traveling with a bunch of degenerates." Jax looked around. "You're all insane."

"I was thinking the same thing." Mick nodded to himself.

"What? That you're all depraved or nuts?" Jax asked him. 

"Both," Mick replied. "Last night was my first...." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Your first time on the bottom?" Sara asked, teasing him.

Mick was sorely tempted to bang his head against the wall. Why hadn't he left when he had the chance?

"We all have to have a first time," she added, "and I'm sure Leonard did it well."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mick fired back. 

"Calm down, Mick," Sara continued, "and it only means that Leonard strikes me as a thoughtful person." She glanced around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Resting," Mick told her.

"My first time is going to be romantic, with candles, wine and poetry," Jax nodded in a 'so there!' motion, "and with a woman I care deeply about."

"That's what you think," Ray said, before shutting his mouth so quickly his teeth clacked together.

"My first guy was in the 11th grade music room; I don't remember his name." Sara sighed. "My first woman was Nyssa, after I stabbed her in the leg during a sparring match and stitched her up."

"That's...sweet?" Jax formed his response as a question; this was beyond him.

"I snuck a girl up to my room when I was 16; her name was Amy." Rip made a sour face. "For some reason she enjoyed eating fish fingers and custard."

"Lydia Smythe, boarding school, in the boiler room." Ray got a big smile on his face and then turned that smile on Kendra. "But she had nothing on you."

"Oh, Ray." Kendra was beaming. "For me it was an exchange student from France. Pierre, Pascal, maybe Philippe - something with a 'P' - in the back seat of his car."

Mick got caught up in the conversation and had to add his own. "Mike Biederman; he was a cellmate in juvie when I was 15. He insisted on top bunk; I insisted on top."

They all stared at him.

"It was consensual," Mick told them. "I would never make anybody do it."

"How about your first woman?" Sara prompted.

"Tessa Connors." Mick couldn't help grinning. "She was my parole officer; I was 18, she was 34." He grew lost in what was a lovely memory. "Older women, they sure do know a lot."

"Clarissa for me," Martin said softly, "that first night we met - the night you all witnessed." He drank his coffee. "It was only after we got married that I realized she had an **extremely** extensive, and varied, sexual appetite."

That was more than enough for Mick. "Much as this has been...enlightening...I need to talk to my partner." He quickly fled the kitchen before he had to listen to them anymore. He really needed to get back to Len and hoped Len had calmed down by now.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Coming down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len begins to come down from his high (but not fast enough for Mick) and makes a small confession. Mick's pissed at Rip and finds out more about the drug. Mick and Gideon fight - because of course they do (and remember, they started in the pilot.)

Mick attempted to open Len's door but it was still locked. He could have asked Gideon to open the door, claiming an emergency, but he chose not to - yet. "Len, we have to talk about this."

"No we don't!" came Len's reply.

"You'll have to come out sooner or later."

"I'm staying in here for the rest of my life, Mick!"

"You have to open the door, Lenny." Mick was getting annoyed. "We **really** need to talk about what happened."

"Yes, you should talk about it," Gideon's voice announced. "After last night...."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick looked all around, knowing the AI was everywhere. "I thought I told you no surveillance, you automated witch."

"I saw enough to know a discussion is necessary for the two of you."

"Stay out of our damn business, you peeping pervert!" Mick barked at her. 

Gideon continued. "You are a cretin, Mister Rory."

"Don't insult me, you overgrown floppy disk!"

"I am an artificial intelligence, you halfwit!"

"Quit callin' me names!"

"She's right!" Len shouted. "You are a halfwit cretin!"

"What?!" Mick was fuming. "Gideon, open the door to Snart's room now," he ordered.

"You have no manners," she replied.

Mick was fed up. "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

The door opened.

"Fucking bitch," Mick muttered.

The door slid closed.

"Do as I say, Gideon," Mick sounded completely dangerous, "or I use some of that Chronos knowledge to make your existence Hell." 

"Yes, immediately, Mister Rory." Gideon sounded almost nervous and opened Len's door again. 

"Don't fuck with me today!" Mick entered Len's room and found his partner lying on the bed, head resting against his forearm and frowning. "Privacy." 

"I will execute Covenant One, even though it is a bad idea," she replied.

"You do that." Once the door closed Mick knew they were alone - and he was pleased with himself; he had **finally** instilled fear into the AI. "You ready to talk?"

Len just got up and walked towards the door, but Mick blocked his way. "Move." He pushed at Mick, but to no avail.

"No." You could never budge Mick; he was like an immovable brick wall when he wanted to be. "Lenny...."

"Don't you 'Lenny' me." Len poked him in the chest. "Last night I was ready to get down and dirty with a blond half my age who had an interest in me." He took a step forward. "And then **you** interfered."

Mick took a step back; Len looked borderline.

"I don't get men like I used to." Len gritted his teeth. "I think I still look good, but that blond last night, he was the third guy I hit on." He seemed rather pissed. "The first told me I should go home because it was past my bedtime and he couldn't have been more than a few years younger than me." A huff. "The second said he didn't fuck men who reminded him of his father." Len gave up and sat at the table. "The word of the day, Mick, is **old**. Who's going to want me in a couple of years? Somebody's grandfather?"

"I don't think you're old, Len."

"I'm going to buy a dildo or maybe a vibrator." Len nodded to himself. "Then I can fuck my own damn self - no age involved."

"Age?" Mick was perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm 43 years old and in two months I'll be 44." Len folded his arms and buried his face. "That's halfway to death."

"Lenny," Mick said softly, "I'm 46."

Len jumped up. "This is not about you! It's about me!" He was back to the poking. "Some of us like having sex and the morning after. You never understood that, Mick." 

"I think you should quit while you're ahead," Mick warned him.

He poked Mick in the chest once again. "You're just a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy."

Mick grabbed his wrist and twisted it, ignoring the look of pain on Len's face. 

"Let go of me!" Len hauled off and kicked him between the legs.

"Ahh...." Mick grimaced from the pain and let him go. "Why?"

"Get out of my room, Mick." Len opened the door. 

Mick didn't move quickly enough and ducked as Len threw a bottle at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lenny?!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Mick was thoroughly bewildered. But he did as Len requested and headed up to the flight deck. Maybe he could find something to do there to keep him busy. Because if he stayed around Len any longer, one of them was going to need a visit to the medical bay...and it wasn't going to be Mick.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mick found Rip in his study and went in, banging his fist on the desk. "My partner is still not okay!"

"It must be the _Dose_ ," Rip explained. "Sometimes there are after-effects."

"You couldn't tell me that last night?" Mick went for Rip, who quickly moved to the other side of the desk. "I have a long reach." Which he proved by grabbing hold of Rip's jacket and pulling him halfway across the desk.

"Last night he was playful?" Rip swallowed hard. "Today he's somewhat...bitchy?"

"Last night he wasn't exactly **playful** and today he's a LUNATIC!" Mick was ready to take a swing at him. "TALK!"

Rip just wanted to avoid Mick killing him on the spot. "All I know is that it gives the user intense sexual arousal and the aftermath can be...mood swings. I've never investigated anything about it."

"You still should have told me what to expect."

"You seem to be dealing with it just fine."

"I don't exactly have a choice!"

Sara found them there and eyed Mick, who looked homicidal. "Ooh, are we committing murder? Can I watch and critique?"

"We were just discussing my partner," Mick told her.

"Your partner," Sara started, "is acting really weird."

Mick was almost afraid to ask. "What did he do now?"

"I went to see if he wanted to play Gin and he told me he was mean to you and you hate him." Sara shrugged at Mick. "I think he's coming down from his high."

"Finally!" Mick let go of Rip. "Anybody finds out about this," he turned his most menacing glare on both of them, "I'll kill you both."

"Pfffft!" Sara scoffed at him.

"You like your fighting stick, blondie?"

"It's called a Bo stick," she corrected.

"Whatever." Mick gave her a malevolent grin. "You want to put it up against my gun?"

"We won't say a word." Sara wasn't afraid of Mick per se, she could take him on; but in the battle of stick versus fire, stick would most definitely lose. 

"And you, Captain Underpants," Mick focused his glare on Rip, "you open your mouth and you'll get to see your kidneys up close and personal."

Rip's hands went to his body, as if trying to protect his organs. "Understood, Mick."

"It's Mister Rory to you." Mick left, but returned a moment later. 

"Did you forget something?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, I did." Mick walked over to Rip and decked him.

Rip went down with a loud thud.

Mick nodded to Sara. "I feel somewhat better now."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

What Mick found when he entered Len's room was his partner sitting on the bed resting his elbow on his knee, his chin in his palm - he looked morose. His expression reminded Mick of the 14 year old he had met three decades earlier. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mick." 

"It's the drug, Len; you're coming down." Mick was hesitant, but sat beside Len; he was unsure of what to do. "You remember anything now?" 

"Some of it. I hurt you, Mick." Len rested his head on Mick's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. And you didn't hurt...never mind." Whatever Mick said was going to go over Len's head at the moment. 

"I wanted you for so long," Len sighed rather loudly, "and our first time wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Huh?" Mick was sure he had heard Len wrong. "You wanted me?" Len's head suddenly fell into Mick's lap - he was out like a light. "Drops a bombshell, passes out." He laid Len on the bed and threw the blanket over him. "I hope you wake up like you." Mick went across the hall to his own room where he spent some time thinking. Not just about what Len had said - that they would have to discuss when Len woke up - but about the drug. "Gideon, all smartass remarks aside, what can you tell me about _Dose_?"

"Are you thinking of using it, Mister Rory?" Gideon asked, and yes, she sounded concerned. "That would not be a wise idea."

"Snart was given some last night and I need to know everything you can tell me." He half-expected to have a fight with the AI as usual, but she was amicable and proceeded to provide him with extensive information.

By the time Gideon was finished Mick was a bit unnerved; he did not like what he had learned. He mulled about his room, but as his rage took hold he thought again that it was best to keep himself occupied elsewhere; he had to get his mind off the previous night for a while.

Mick wound up spending the day helping Ray make a couple of adjustments to the Atom suit. He may not have understood how the suit operated, but despite his large hands Mick could work with small tools and had a steady touch; he was perfect for the job. Mick had to use every ounce of his willpower to not murder the peppy and upbeat Eagle Scout, and he found - and ate - every cupcake Ray kept hidden in his makeshift lab.

Checking in on Len before dinner, he found his partner still asleep and hanging halfway off the bed. Mick shifted him back to the mattress and Len barely moved. Mick placed the pillow under his head and stared at Len's face for a few minutes.

He had never taken the time to really look before and while he was asleep Len looked much younger, and he also looked peaceful. He stroked a finger down Len's cheek and his hand was batted away.

"G'way, Lisa; watch whatever you want."

"Yeah, okay," Mick whispered and left Len to rest. Once he left the room, he glanced around. "Gideon, let me know when Snart wakes up."

"By your command," the AI responded.

"So now you're a fucking Cylon?" As Mick headed for food he could have sworn Gideon giggled. He could have also made a remark but wasn't in the mood to argue with her at the moment.

Mick really didn't want to be around anyone, so he took a plate to his room and watched Super Bowl 51 - he would clean up when they got back and he placed a bet on the game. He checked in on Len again around midnight, but his partner was still out cold. Mick wanted to lie down next to him, but being he had no idea what type of mood Len would wake up with, he chose to return to his own bed. 

Morning would come soon enough and hopefully a normal Len would come with it. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len's eyes opened and as he sat up in bed he held his head; he had a bit of a headache. His mouth tasted like cotton and his eyes were stinging also. "Gideon, what time is it?"

"It is 0947 hours, Central Standard."

"And that is what in my time?"

"9:47 AM - Tuesday, June 7, 2016."

"Tuesday?" Len thought he kept better track of time; he could have sworn they went to that bar on Sunday. He must have been wrong, because there was no way he had lost an entire day. Thankfully he was in his own room so he had made it back to the Waverider.

Len got out of bed and stretched, and realized he was fully dressed, but not in the same clothes he had worn to the bar. This confused him for two reasons: One, he never slept in his clothes and two, when did he get changed?

He stripped down and went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror; his eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying. He took a hot shower and a shave, and took out clean clothes. As Len got dressed his head was clearing up; he tried to piece together everything that had happened, in the proper order in which all the events had occurred.

After two men insulted him about his age, Len had chatted up a blond and told the guy he wanted to "feel good" but he had meant sex; then the fucker roofied him - or it was something like a roofie. He knew that **now**. His dick had gotten painfully hard - he had the need to fuck somebody and the blond was right there. He was ready to leave the bar with the guy but then Mick was there and he hit on Mick - in front of Rip and Sara. Mick carried him back to the ship and brought him to his room, putting him to bed. He didn't want to stay there so he went to Mick's room and than he....

He tied Mick to the bed and fucked him. Len made Mick do it, even though Mick didn't want to. Not only had he done that, he had given Mick pain. Len's stomach churned; he felt like vomiting. He heard his door slide open and turned to see Mick standing there.

"Gideon said you were awake." Mick was being cautious as he entered. "You feeling okay today, Len?"

Len just stared at him and after a moment, the words flew out of his mouth. "I raped you."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fighting between Mick and Gideon was inspired from the pilot: When Gideon tells them they can't leave the ship (to "get weird in the 70s") he tells her, "Shut it, metal mouth."


	6. Explanations, confusion and confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick deal with - and sort of resolve - what happened, in their own way. Mick gives an explanation of the drug. Long hidden confessions are made. Len and Gideon have a chat.

Mick could tell Len was himself again, but his memory seemed to be a bit skewed; he had to put it right. "You were slipped a drug called _Dose_."

"I knew I was doped with something, but that is **no** excuse for rape," Len stated. 

"Stop using that word." Mick met his gaze. "That's not what happened - not exactly."

"Than what exactly did happen?" Len threw his hands in the air. "I recall tying you up and we were both naked, and I fucked you."

"I guess you forgot you also untied me," Mick pointed out, "and I could have left or beaten you unconscious and stopped it from getting as far as it did."

"Explain it all, Mick." Len needed to know. "I have memory gaps."

Mick got right to the point. "Hunter said this drug causes "intense sexual arousal"; that's all he knew about it." He paced the small room. "He didn't have a clue of what it actually does."

"Mick...."

"Quit interruptin' me." Mick gave him a hard stare. "I don't talk much, but I have a lot to say now, and if you don't shut up and let me finish," he made a fist, "I swear I'll break your jaw." He shoved Len into the chair and took a seat opposite him. "Gideon gave me a rundown of this _Dose_ shit. It's pretty much pure hormones - testosterone - that kind of stuff, and laced with some other shit. If it hadn't been me, it might have been Jax or Stein or Palmer." At the disbelief on Len's face Mick nodded. "It's true, Len; you would have gone after the first warm body you came into contact with, and whoever it was, that **would** have been rape because you wouldn't have taken no for an answer. So it's a good thing I stuck around."

Len opened his mouth but Mick waved a finger in his face.

"I'm not done yet and I didn't give you permission to speak."

Len kept silent.

"This shit isn't like the drugs we know from 2016. According to Gideon the stuff starts out okay - like when you were all...handsy...in the bar." Mick took a moment to remember the rest. "But after a while it makes your emotions nuts and it's been known to cause violence - sexual violence." He was getting incensed. "It breaks down all inhibitions; pretty much whatever comes to mind, you do." Mick was clearly distressed, but just as soon calmed down. "Get it through that head of yours - you had **no** control over what happened."

"Can I speak now, Mick?" Len asked a bit snidely.

"NO!" Mick took another breath. "And for the last time, it wasn't rape - so get that out of your head; I was willing." He nodded to Len. "Now you can talk."

"Gee, thanks." Len huffed. "So where do we go from here, Mick?"

"We'll figure it out, Len, we always do." Mick smiled a little. "I think you need to know that I liked it."

Len's eyebrows shot up. "You liked the way it happened?"

"No, of course not!" Mick shot back. "But the sex was good and I want to do it again."

Len was dumbfounded. "You do?" 

"Yeah, only not when you're stoned - at least not on that shit."

"Mick, I have one question for you?"

"What, Len."

"Did you **want** to have sex with me?" 

"The truth?" Mick was uncertain about answering and it showed. "You sure?"

Len's eyes got wide. "No, Mick, lie to me!"

"Yeah," Mick reluctantly admitted, "I did." He stopped speaking for a minute, clearly thinking. 

"Mick?" Len was worried now.

"You said...." Mick paused.

"I said what?" Len prompted.

"You said you wanted me." Mick glared at him. "You said our **first time** wasn't supposed to be that way." 

"I did want you, Mick." Len knew if he had said that then he might as well come clean. "No, it wasn't supposed to be like that and I really need a drink now."

Mick eyed him as if he was crazy. "You didn't have enough at the bar?!" 

There was absolutely no way Len could dig his way out of this, so of course he had to be obnoxious. "You took advantage of me."

"Maybe, maybe not, Len; I'm not so sure right now who took advantage of who." Once the words left his mouth, Mick knew they were in poor taste. "That was a cheap shot."

"Yes it was, and it's whom," Len couldn't help being flippant, "not who."

"Now is not the time to be correctin' my grammar!" Mick stared him down. "And Lenny, since you wanted me, how come we didn't fuck sooner?"

" _Fuck_ is such a tawdry word."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, Snart; just answer my question."

Len folded his arms. "Not if you call me Snart."

Mick reached out with his hands and clenched them into fists. "Don't make me kill you, Leonard."

"I hate when you call me Leonard!"

"I know!"

Len knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so he answered. "You're my friend, Mick," he said with a soft smile, "and fucking might have...fucked us up." 

"Good answer," Mick rolled his eyes, "but my bullshit meter just pinged."

"All right - truth." Len took a moment to gather the right words. "What if we had no chemistry in bed, Mick?" He gave Mick a knowing nod. "If the sex sucked between us and we wanted it to be over quick so we could get dressed," he frowned, "it would have ruined our friendship."

It took a few seconds for Mick to respond. " **That** was your reason?" 

"What if I didn't do it for you?" Len pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't taking any chances with us. None." He met Mick's eyes. "Besides, you didn't want me."

"I didn't want you, Len? I got news for you - I've wanted your ass since I saw you in Iron Heights." Mick couldn't help laughing a little. "And Lenny, now that I've seen it up close and personal, I can honestly say it's superb."

"That's...Mick, that's 25 years and you never said a word."

"No, I didn't, because I'm an idiot."

"True," Len agreed.

"True?! What the hell does that mean?" Mick groused. "And I never said nothin' because you wanted EVERYONE BUT ME!"

"But now you know that isn't true, Mick."

"I spent over two decades trying to get your attention and GET INTO YOUR PANTS!"

"I DIDN'T NOTICE!"

"You're the one who's blind and stupid," Mick got a wicked gleam in his eyes, " **Leonard**."

"And you called me a slut, Mick. I remember now." Len poked him as he had the day before. "For your information, I have **not** fucked **every** hooker in Central City twice; maybe once - but not **twice**." He narrowed his eyes. "And I lost my virginity at 16, not 17." 

"You were 17, Lenny, and it was Katie Hamer, that redhead who 'borrowed' her daddy's Ferrari."

"I was 16!" Another poke. "I know when I lost it!"

"It was 17!" Mick shouted back. "It was the day you got your license and we stole the car that night."

"No," Len corrected, "we stole a Porsche the day I got my license."

"It was the Ferrari!" Mick declared.

"It was a Porsche!" Len poked him yet again. 

"What's with you and the fucking poking?" Mick grabbed his wrist. 

"What, Mick, you want to twist it again?"

"No, I want you to shut up!" Mick's lips crashed upon Len's and he slipped his tongue inside Len's mouth; he meant to keep it brief, but he got caught up in the warmth, so the kiss went on for a good minute. He let go for air, gave a breathy sigh of "It was the Ferrari, Leonard" and attacked again; the next one was savage with the two warring for dominance of the kiss. 

They were both gasping for air as they broke apart.

"Damn, Lenny," Mick couldn't help but smile at him again, "as first kisses go...."

Len caught his breath. "I didn't kiss you at all when we...."

"'s'okay, Len."

"Mick," Len got serious, "did I hurt you the other night?"

"No." That wasn't the complete truth, but in the end there hadn't been any pain, so Mick didn't feel the need to mention it. 

Len knew he was lying, but didn't press the issue. Something was in Mick's eyes and Len, knowing him for so long, noticed immediately. "What else, Mick?"

"When I asked why we didn't fuck sooner, you called me your friend." Mick shrugged. "You ain't never called me that; I've always been your partner. You've always been my boss."

"I was wr...wro..." Len was fighting to get the word out, "...wrong." 

Mick found that amusing. "That was tough for you to say, wasn't it?" 

"You have no idea." Len nodded to the door. "Those people out there...."

"They're not friends, Len; they're like our family now - totally fucking dysfunctional and unglued." Mick shook his head. "You should have heard what went on at breakfast yesterday."

Len had been at enough meals to know their teammates could be a bit bizarre. "What did I miss?"

"Other than us scarring the kid for life?" Mick gave him a quick rundown. 

"Hunter and Canary?" Len couldn't believe that one. "And we'll have to find some way to make it up to Jax."

"I think he just wants to keep his distance from us." Mick heard Len's stomach make noise. "How about I get you some breakfast?" 

"I can go to the kitchen, MIck." He made a move to follow, but Mick stopped him.

"I want it to be a surprise." Mick leaned in for another kiss. "I'll be back; don't go anywhere."

"I guess that walk to the 7-11 for a Slurpee is out?"

"No Slurpee's, Len," Mick said over his shoulder. "You'll get cavities and I ain't holdin' your hand at the dentist again."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Left alone with his thoughts Len contemplated all that had happened. 

Mick had pointed out he could have left the room at any time; Mick had agreed to what Len did to him. Mick wanted to do it again. So maybe he hadn't actually **raped** Mick, but despite what Mick had said, was coercion any better? "Gideon, I know you told Mick, but tell **me** about _Dose_."

"I can add nothing to what Mister Rory has already explained to you," she replied. 

"Of course you were listening," Len muttered. 

"Mister Snart," she continued, "those that ingest that type of drug cannot be held responsible for their actions. Mister Rory was correct in that you had no control over the circumstances. Your anxiety is apparent, but you have no need for that emotion."

"Is it true what he said about me going after somebody else?" 

"That is also correct, Mister Snart. The hormone levels within your body were intensified by the drug. You would have required sexual release and masturbation would not have sufficed." 

"I guess you don't know the acronym TMI," Len said under his breath. 

"If it is any consolation, Mister Rory made the proper decision. And Mister Snart, may I make an observation?"

"Go ahead."

"I am of the opinion that Mister Rory, despite his attitude and occasional callous behavior, cares deeply for you."

"I know." And Len did; he always had. "Gideon, am I wrong in calling what happened a rape?"

"That is not for me to decide. However, if anything, he saved you from what could have become an unpleasant situation had you attacked one of the other members of the team."

Len shuddered at that thought. "Thanks, Gideon and I'll try to get Mick to be nicer to you."

"You are welcome and that is not necessary. I can deal with that witless Neanderthal on my own."

 **That** made Len laugh out loud and he didn't feel as bad now; he and Mick would most certainly work it out, just like they did everything in their lives. "C'mon, Mick, where the hell is my food?" He laid out a game of solitaire, which led to a few more, but after nearly 30 minutes he decided to go to the kitchen on his own - he was starving. The moment he opened his door, he found Mick standing there with a tray.

"Breakfast is served."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line about drugs from 2016 inspired from the pilot (when Mick see's the unconscious Jax):
> 
> **Mick: "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some."  
>  Stein: "I did not roofie him."  
> Mick: "Oh, I ain't judging."**
> 
> That dialogue kind of made me wonder what kind of crap Mick is into and why he would want roofies. Maybe **that** will be the dark fic I someday write.


	7. And in the end....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick makes Len breakfast. Len and Mick get resolution and drive the team wonky. The Mona Lisa gets a mention.

Len wasn't paying attention to the tray of food; his eyes were focused on Mick. "Thank you."

"You were hungry." Mick walked in and put the tray down. "Eat now."

Len placed his hand on Mick's face, his thumb skimming down towards Mick's mouth. "Thank you, Mick." Their lips touched and Len's other hand slid to Mick's nape, holding him there for a long drawn-out kiss, sucking on Mick's tongue and moaning. His leg slid between Mick's and he kicked them apart and angled himself so their cocks came into direct contact.

Mick fell into the kiss, letting Len take the lead and his own hands went to Len's hips, grabbing on. He knew the thanks was not for the food, but for the other night. "Len...."

"Shut up." Len slid his hands to Mick's biceps, gripping the tight muscles - so much power there - such strength; he was getting hard just thinking about it. "I want you now, Mick." His fingers caressed down Mick's arms, around to his abdomen and then to the hem of his shirt. Len untucked it, his hands sneaking under and stroking up to Mick's chest, taking a moment to feel the warmth of the bare flesh. He didn't even notice the feel of the scars - they meant nothing to him; Len had never cared about them. "Please." His attempt to pull Mick's shirt off was thwarted by two hands that covered his. 

"Much as I would enjoy tossing you onto that bed, stripping you down and fucking you stupid," Mick gave in to one more kiss, "I don't want you passing out from hunger." He pulled Len's hands away and nodded to the tray. "Bon appetite."

"I hate you right now." But Len did back off. "And it's bon appétit."

"Whatever, Lenny; I just hope you like it."

Knowing nothing else was going to happen at the moment, Len took a seat and got a look at his food. "A cup of coffee, eggs, bacon and some...." He looked closer. "Is that toast?" 

"I made it myself." Mick seemed proud. "No assistance from anyone."

"And you didn't burn down the kitchen?" Len teased, and then his full attention was on the food. 

"Burn down one kitchen and nobody forgets."

"It was three." Len took a bite of the blackened toast and heard it crunching in his mouth; it took him a minute to swallow, which he did with a gulp of coffee. 

There was a look of genuine happiness on Mick's face. "I put lots of butter on just the way you like it."

"Yes, I can really taste that buttery goodness." Len noticed it was dripping off the toast. "How much did you use, Mick?" 

"A couple of globs." Mick sat down next to him. "I wanted to make it perfect for you."

"I'm going to die," Len muttered, taking another bite of the toast and forcing a smile.

Mick eyed him strangely. "Why would you say that?"

"Of hunger," Len quickly covered himself, "if I don't eat - breakfast." He picked up a piece of bacon and tapped it against the plate; it was hard as a rock. Then there were the scrambled eggs, which, contrary to the bacon and toast, were runny. 

"Eat up, Lenny." Mick waved his hand out. 

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but..." Len was trying to be kind, "...I'm sort of in the mood for cereal."

Mick frowned. "You don't like it."

"No, I do." Len ate a forkful of eggs. "Flavored with...lots of salt and pepper." He swallowed more coffee and noticed Mick's hopeful face. "It's...Mick, I can honestly say I have **never** had eggs like this before." He shoveled the eggs into his mouth; maybe if he ate them quick he wouldn't taste them. Len did the same with the bacon, but he could not bring himself to eat the other piece of toast. "Just a little too much butter for me."

"Wow, Lenny," Mick's head was propped up by his fist and he stared at the plate in awe, "you must really love me."

"Yes, I think I just might, Mick." Len did a doubletake. "What makes you say that?"

"You just ate," Mick looked up, "the shittiest breakfast ever."

Len stared at Mick, then at his plate and back to Mick again.

"The eggs were loose - I tried, but after going through six of them to get it right, Kendra told me to stop wasting food." Mick's lips were twitching. "The bacon strips could have stabbed someone through the heart. And as for the toast," he was trying hard not to laugh, "it was burned to a crisp and had way too much butter."

"Then why did you serve it to me, Mick?"

"Kendra said if you ate it that would show you loved me." Mick was outright laughing now. "She said Haircut eats her cooking all the time even though it tastes like crap."

"She was right; only someone who loves you would have tortured themselves like that." Len pushed the tray aside. "Next time just make me a bowl of cereal."

"Okay." Mick was wearing what could be considered a stupid-ass grin. "You really love me, Len?"

"May-be," Len drawled. "And you?"

Mick pointed to the tray. "I made you breakfast." 

"So you did, Mick." Len knew that was Mick's way of returning the sentiment.

"I can't believe you ate it all." Mick was laughing again and he noticed Len staring at him. He tried to stop, but it took him a moment. "What is it, Len?"

"I haven't heard you laugh like that since...since before the fire." Len gave him a small smile, but there was sadness behind it. "I think the last time was when we ended up in that warehouse in Gotham and Hartley fell into the vat of beer."

"That was four years ago." Mick's laughter was gone. "I guess I haven't felt like it since." He studied Len's face. "You're not going to get all nostalgic and weepy, are you?"

"Weepy? Right." Len laughed at that. "I don't cry; you know that."

"You did after the bar and again yesterday." Mick seemed smug. "Another...side effect of that drug."

"I swear, Mick, if you ever tell a living soul I cried due to any reason - drugs, alcohol, alien bugs eating my brain - I will kill you." Len's face was an inch away from Mick's. "Do you understand?"

"Alien bugs? Lenny, you watch way too much science fiction."

"Don't make fun of my viewing habits, he who knows every line from _The Breakfast Club_ and gets moony over Molly Ringwald."

"You swore you'd never tell, Len."

"Be nice or I get a copy for movie night and the team finds out your dirty little secret." Len finished his coffee. "Did anybody see me crying?"

"You can relax, sweetheart, nobody knows."

"You did not just call me...no."

"You called me 'baby'; I figured I should return the favor."

Len had to take a moment to think about that - yes, he had. "Mick, did you kill the guy who gave me that drug?"

"I haven't had a chance to leave the ship," Mick seemed disappointed, "so how about later we go out and find him."

"Sounds good." Len stood up and eyed the bed. "Do you want to....?"

"Yeah, I do and this time I top." Mick got to his feet. "And Lenny, I'm gonna take care of that guy with my bare hands." 

"You can use your heat gun." Len suddenly shoved Mick against the wall. "That's something I want to see."

"Bein' kinda rough here, Len." Mick growled low in his throat. "I like it."

"How about gasoline and matches?" Len fixed him with a smoldering look. "I get so hot when you play with fire."

Mick gave him a once-over. "Is that supposed to be a pun?"

"No, Mick." Len ground his hips forward. "It really turns me on."

Mick grabbed Len's ass and pulled their bodies flush-up. "We'll watch him burn together."

"Yes," Len licked at Mick's lips, "I want that." 

They started another round of tonsil hockey and ended up dropping to the floor together, Mick sitting with Len facing him, Len's knees on either side of Mick's legs. 

"You have so many knives, Mick." Len kissed his way to Mick's neck. "You're talented with those, too."

"I can make use of my utility knife on the guy." Mick tilted his head back, giving Len full access to his neck. "Treat him like a cardboard box."

"Use your carving knife; it's sharper." Len pulled at the skin with his teeth, his lips hot and burning upon Mick's skin. "I'll give you my .44 and you can just shoot him." He bit Mick's pulse point. "But fire...I haven't seen you play with that in too damn long - I miss it."

This time Mick didn't mind being bitten. "I want...." 

"What, Mick? Tell me."

Mick pulled Len close, laced their fingers together and arched his hips. "Tie me up again...please."

"You sure you want that, Mick?" Len soothed the already purplish bruise he made on Mick's neck with a few swipes of his tongue. 

"I - yeah, I do." Mick took point and proceeded to make a meal of Len's mouth. "Lenny, you said...you...wanted to tie me up before the other night."

"I did." Len placed kisses all over Mick's face. "So many fantasies, Mick; I lost count."

"Me too." Mick brushed his lips over Len's. "I want us to act 'em all out." The next kiss was brutal and Mick fought to catch a breath when Len let him up for air. "Fuck, Lenny, I liked the spanking, too."

"I know you did." Len rubbed against him. "But no real pain."

"I didn't think you'd be into **any** kind of pain," Mick gave him a slight shrug, "'cause, you know...."

"There are different kinds of pain, Mick." Len blew in his ear, hearing Mick moan again. "Some is bad," he didn't need to mention Lewis, "but some can give extreme pleasure."

"Teach me, Len." Mick was almost pleading. "I want to learn." 

" **My** pleasure." Len pulled back just enough so he could see Mick's face. "Tie you with rope - so tight it bites into your skin." He slipped his hands from Mick's and grabbed Mick's wrists, raising them above his head and holding them there. "Use my tongue and taste every inch of you." 

"Anything, Lenny." Mick groaned; he was getting off on Len holding him there. "Fuck, what you do to me." 

"Fucking is always good, Mick." Len brought his mouth to Mick's and peppered it with feather light and teasing kisses. "But first I'll spank your ass until it's red and raw." He began to rock his body. "Wrap my lips around that thick cock of yours." Len couldn't help moaning himself. "Suck you off until you come so hard you forget your name."

Mick was panting heavily. "Gonna come in my fucking pants."

"Do it, Mick." Len licked up the side of this face. "For me."

"Mister Snart, Mister Rory, I am sorry to interrupt...." Gideon's voice came out of nowhere.

"This cannot be happening." Len actually whined and his head fell against Mick's chest.

"That does it!" Mick looked around the room. "I'm killing that fucking voice!"

"I'll help." Len was grinding his teeth. "And I just lost the fucking mood."

"Likewise, Len."

"Captain Hunter requires you both on the flight deck," Gideon continued. "I have a new location on Vandal Savage."

"I don't care," Len told her. 

"We now have another reason to kill him," Mick added.

"Vandal Savage has been located in Florence, Italy," Gideon told them, "in the year 1507."

Len suddenly perked up. "Tell Hunter we'll be right there."

"WHAT?!" Mick glared at him.

"Gideon," Len was grinning again, "Mick and I need a moment of privacy, please."

"Since you asked nicely, Mister Snart, I have no problem with that."

"Gideon." Mick's voice was terse. "For the future, when me and Len are alone you are to execute Covenant One unless it's a matter of life or death. Is that understood?"

"Confirmed, Mister Rory."

"Covenant One? I remember you saying that a couple of times before." Len was curious. "Does this have to do with Chronos?"

"All AI's have certain covenants - protocols - they have to follow," Mick explained. "Number one translates to no surveillance."

"Like prime directives?" Len mused.

"Yeah." Mick nodded around the room. "She doesn't go completely off; it's sort of sleep-mode. Certain words - like 'help' or 'emergency' - bring her out."

"Sounds like you learned a few things from the Time Master's." It was an off-the-cuff remark from Len, but he noticed Mick flinch. "Mick...."

"Yeah, I learned stuff, Lenny; shit I don't want to talk about." Mick was agitated. "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today."

The air around them grew thick with tension, so Len took it upon himself to make it comfortable again. "Can't Rip override them?"

Mick seemed to relax. "Highly doubtful he knows about 'em." 

"Are you going to tell **me** about them?"

"No." Mick's expression told Len not to push it. "Now, what's got you all excited about 1507?"

"Mick, remember when I promised you the Mona Lisa?"

"We were in juvie the first time and then before we signed up for this adventure."

"1507 Florence is where and when Da Vinci was painting it."

"Does this mean I don't get tied up now?"

"It's Mona Lisa, Mick."

"I want a blow job, Len."

"Mona Lisa, mi amor."

Mick pouted.

"When we get back," Len licked his upper lip, "I promise to make you beg for a hard fucking."

"I'd like to beg now."

"Blow jobs, bondage and discipline later, Mick." Len blew in his ear again, feeling Mick shiver against him. "It's time for us to finally get the lovely Mona."

"Yeah, all right, Len," Mick finally agreed. "But only for her." Len shifted from his lap and Mick stood up.

Len remained on his knees and his hands went for Mick's pants. "Maybe I will suck your dick now." He glanced up at Mick with a mischievous look. "Yes; I'm into everything, Mick."

"You really are a slut."

"You have no idea."

Another voice came over the comm. 

"Would you two please join us on the flight deck?" Rip sounded exasperated. "And stop using Protocol One to shut Gideon down."

"I guess he does know about them." Mick's upper lip curled. "Maybe I'll retcon his ass and make him forget."

Len gave up and put his hand out for Mick to pull him to his feet. "We'll kill Rip later."

"Yeah, we will." Mick nodded furiously as he opened the door. "RIP Rip."

"Mick?"

"What?"

"Don't make puns."

"Okay."

"And Mick, you do know you're going to give me each and every protocol, covenant - whatever you want to call them."

"In your dreams, Len."

Len would eventually get Mick to tell him. He had interesting ways of making people talk.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len and Mick arrived on the flight deck, taking their respective seats.

"Let's go already," Mick nodded to Rip. "1507 was a good year."

"For wine," Len added.

"Exactly," Mick agreed, "Red, White and Sangria."

"Sangria's not a wine, Mick," Ray supplied. "It's actually a sort of wine punch."

"Raymond," Mick smiled sweetly, "how would you like a punch in the face?"

Ray sunk down in his seat. "Never mind." 

Len and Kendra caught each other's eyes and both rolled them.

When it came to Ray, Mick was all threats and no action. But Mick still intimidated Ray, and Ray still took Mick seriously.

"What are you smiling at?" Mick asked him.

"Nothing," Len replied. "Just waiting for some vintage 1507 Cabernet."

"In case you're wondering," Rip gave Len a malicious grin, "he didn't finish until after 1507."

"Who finished what?" Jax asked.

"Leonardo da Vinci," Rip bit back a laugh, "and the Mona Lisa."

Mick turned to Len and he was clearly pissed off.

"So we'll get an almost finished copy, Mick."

"I want a finished one, Len."

"Sorry?"

"Not half as sorry as you're going to be when you're the one tied up, getting spanked and beggin' for mercy."

"I don't beg, Mick."

"You will, Leonard." Mick sounded almost sinister. "You will."

Jax lifted his seat restraint. "You're all demented and I want to go home." He fled the flight deck.

"Jefferson!" Martin went after him. "Come back here!"

"Why don't you ever beg, Ray?" Kendra whined. 

"I don't beg because you give in so easily," Ray grinned.

Kendra got out of her seat. "I'm moving back to my room!"

"I'll beg, I'll beg!" Ray yelled as he chased after her. "I'll even wear a Scout uniform for you!"

"Get back here, all of you!" Rip sounded like an irate parent.

"Well if we're not going to 1507 yet, Rip," Sara got up, "maybe **you** could try a bit of begging."

"Sara, we have a mission...." Rip's words were cut off as she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, giving him a death glare.

"NOW!"

"All right, Sara; I suppose 1507 isn't going anywhere."

She dragged him by his coat collar from the bridge.

This left Len and Mick.

"They're an...interesting couple," Len observed.

"I'd say weird," Mick added. "He's so pussy-whipped it's embarrassing."

Len cringed. "I did **not** need a picture in my head of Raymond in a Scout uniform."

"I kinda feel sorry for the kid." Mick was nodding. "He's gonna need a shrink soon."

"By the way, Mick, you're not tying me up," Len advised him.

Mick stood and walked to a panel.

"And you should know that Leonard Snart begs no one," Len told him. "Everyone begs Leonard Snart."

"You're an egotistical prick, Lenny." Mick ran his hand over the controls. "Did you know that?" 

Len attempted to get up but he couldn't lift the body restraint. "Mick, what did you do?"

"You don't get loose until you're begging." Mick leaned against the panel. "Gideon, execute Covenants Four and 13 and remember what I said about One."

"Covenant 13, Mister Rory?" Gideon sounded a bit annoyed. "That is not proper."

"No, it's not," Mick replied, agreeing with her. "But you can do it."

"If you say please," she told him.

Len thought that was funny and he started to laugh.

"Fine." Mick knew he had no choice. "Please."

"Pretty please with sugar on top," Gideon added.

 **That** sent Len into peals of laughter.

"Get it out, Leonard," Mick nodded to him, "'cause you ain't gonna be laughing for much longer." He glanced up. "And you, voice from Hell, be thankful I'm in a decent mood." Mick paused, gritting his teeth. "Pretty please with sugar on top and don't push your luck."

"I will honor the request this **one time** , but I shall **not** do it again." Gideon actually 'harrumphed'. "Executing Covenants One, Four and 13."

Len noticed doors sliding closed all around them. "Four and 13?"

"Four is no bridge access," Mick explained. "Thirteen denies the Captain override capabilities due to mental instability."

"Nice." Len was impressed. "I can't wait to learn all the other ones."

"There's 27 of them; the Time Master's are very thorough." Mick pursed his lips; he was growing uneasy again.

Len was quick to diffuse his mood. "About the stolen car, Mick, I think you're getting senile; it was a Porsche"

"You know what, Lenny? I was gonna cut you loose, but now you're gonna pay for that remark."

After a minute Len began to squirm in his seat. "I give, it was a Ferrari. Now let me go."

Mick looked Len over, but despite the request, all he saw in Len's eyes was calm; there was no apprehension. "You got a safe word, Len?"

"Do **you** have one?"

"Never needed one and this ain't about me, it's about you."

"You're going to need one, Mick."

"Not right now I'm not." Mick was obviously concerned. "Just answer me, Len." 

" _Frost_ and don't worry," Len assured him, "I **never** forget to use it." He was curious. "Why?"

Mick stepped over to him, cupped his chin to lift his face up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I didn't want to take this too far."

"Even if I didn't have one, Mick, you'd know what to do."

"You sure about that, Len?"

"Sure enough that I'd let you tie me up **and** gag me."

"Trust me that much, huh?"

Len smiled - his real one, not the smirk - and the area around his eyes crinkled; he didn't need words to answer.

Satisfied now, Mick leaned against the nearest wall, making sure Len had a good view. He undid his pants, took his cock out and wrapped his fist around it. "I am going to stand here and beat off, and describe - in detail - everything going through my head."

"I'm still not going to beg for it."

"You will."

"I won't." 

Four minutes, 16 seconds (and Mick describing an erotic daydream of Len on his knees, wrists bound behind his back while Mick fucked his mouth on stage at Saints and Sinners in front of an audience and referred to him as Leonard) later....

"Get me out of this, Mick!"

No safe word, and Len didn't seem in any type of genuine distress, so Mick, nasty bastard he could indeed be, ignored him and left Len right where he was, and just segued into another fantasy.

He'd give it five more minutes before he released Len...and then they would get to the spanking. 

Mick gave it five minutes after **that** before he was certain there would be begging.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Thanks to all that read and enjoyed and commented. I may do a follow up to this; I haven't decided yet.  
> 2) The "sangria" line comes from my RL BFF, who, yes, I have known since we were 14. I had to correct her on it.


End file.
